The ROB unit
by Cybernetic Author unit 5
Summary: GLaDOS meets a young man with amazing knowledge about Caroline and Aperture, they strike a deal, and find a secret that should have been kept locked away.  I do not own the Portal characters NOW FIXED
1. Chapter 1

Rob swallowed hard, this was it, either he was killed in some gruesome way, or everything went according to plan.

Aperture science labs was very well defended, but its core AI had made the mistake of shutting off the outer defenses to save power.

Rob felt the USB drive in his pocket, all he had to do was convince GLaDOS to let him upload its data and he was in the clear.

He opened up his PDA and began to hack into the final door.

"I must say, your computer skills are impressive for a human," buzzed a voice behind him.

"Ah, you must be GLaDOS," Rob said, turning around slowly. Looking down at him was an AI core with an orange optic sensor.

"And how do you no who I am?" asked GLaDOS suspiciously.

"I know many things about you GLaDOS, including your little dark secret," Rob said with a smile. He then drew out the USB drive and let GLaDOS scan it. "A complete copy of the Caroline AI program," Rob said his smile widening. "When you deleted it you left your firewalls open for the slightest second, probably because you had just regained control of this facility." "All I had to do was copy the program and put it on my PDA."

"Very impressive," admitted GLaDOS, all SHE had to do was bide her time until a turret arrived.

Out of the corner of his eye Rob could see a red light go on in the darkness around him. "Please GLaDOS," Rob said with a slight chuckle. "I came here only to make a deal with you."

"What could you possibly offer me?" GLaDOS asked with a hint of laughter in her voice.

Rob sent GLaDOS some blueprints with his PDA. "I give you the ROB or Robotic-Organic Being, the perfect servant or test subject."

"A cyborg?" GLaDOS asked, maybe this human could be of some use.

"Yes, the deal is, you turn me into the ROB, leaving me with full sentience and memories, and I act as either as your test subject or servant."

"Why would you do this?"

"The same reason anyone else would do it: I'm dying." "I've been exposed to radiation and toxins of every kind, and I'm slowly withering away, I don't have the technology to make a ROB unit for myself, but you do."

"Ah yes, you humans die very easily, don't you?" GLaDOS said absentmindedly. "Yes, all it takes is a little lack of oxygen or bullet and you die, I still don't know how you became the dominant species on this planet."

"Yes, we're very weak compared to you're cold metal plating, now, do you accept?"

"Certainly," said GLaDOS, who was already preparing an operating table behind her. "But I warn you, it will be a painful process."

"I'm sure the sedative will numb the pain."

"Sedative?" GLaDOS laughed. "Who said I was going to use sedative?"

Uh-oh.


	2. Chapter 2

Rob woke up to the buzzing voice of a very annoying female AI core and an inky blackness.

"Hello there big boy," the AI chattered in what was supposed to be a flirtatious tone. "You come here often?"

"A compassion core?" Rob asked the world in general. "Please tell me its here by mistake."

"No, it has been copied and downloaded to your new body to ensure loyalty, it should activate in a few minutes," GLaDOS said cheerfully.

"Running systems check," another voice buzzed in his head. "Compassion core download successful, target of artificial affection set to AI core: GLaDOS, level of affection set to change as needed."

"Run senses check," commanded GLaDOS.

"Sound receptors online, optic sensors on standby, touch sensors online, balancing gyroscopes on standby, all systems ready for operation."

"Engage all systems."

The inky blackness cleared as Robs new optic sensor kicked in.

He was still on the operating table, GLaDOS was looking over him expectantly, surgical saw still out. To his left was the pink eyed compassion core, which was connected to him by a long cable.

Rob could feel the new weight of his body as he got off of the table and stumbled to a nearby mirror.

His right arm was now entirely robotic, a steel frame that contained an infinite amount of wires and servos. His left eye was now a multi setting optic sensor. His legs from the knee down were also now robotic, powerful hydraulics covered in reinforced Longfall boots.

The Compassion core broke the silence, "Hey handsome," it chirped. "How about we go find some quiet plaaaaa…" the core was interrupted by GLaDOS' mechanical arm grabbing it and throwing it into the incinerator.

"Activate compassion core," said GLaDOS as if nothing had happened."

"Activating compassion core," droned the voice in his head. "Setting affection level to "obsessed"."

Then a new voice boomed in his head, "GLaDOS is intelligent," it began. "GLaDOS is witty, GLaDOS is beautiful, GLaDOS is all that matters, love GLaDOS."

Rob went to his knees at the sudden explosion of thoughts.

"Having trouble adjusting to artificial thoughts?" asked GLaDOS. "You get used to it after awhile… or you just go insane and wind up gibbering cultic fraises and sacrificing young women to Cuthulu, believe me, I've seen both happen."

Knowing that resistance would only make the core scream louder, he relaxed, letting the thoughts wash over him.

"Affection level exceeding tolerance limit," droned the voice in his head. "Setting affection level to "in love"."

"Very clever," said GLaDOS. "It took me only a few milliseconds less to figure that out." "Now then, now that you are fully operational, I have a little job for you."


	3. Chapter 3

Storage center 666 was a filthy labyrinth of crates and computers. For some reason GLaDOS could not get access to the cameras in this room, and any robots sent down never returned. Now it was Robs turn.

"I won't hurt you," buzzed an old turret as Rob walked past it. By the state of it, Rob doubted if the thing COULD hurt him.

As he continued on, his head started to feel fuzzy and his vision blurred and crackled with traces of snow.

"Mistress?" Rob said into his communicator. One of the "features" of the compassion core download was that Rob always referred to GLaDOS as "Mistress," and while GLaDOS would never admit it, she enjoyed it immensely.

"Yes Rob?" said GLaDOS' metallic voice.

"I think that there is an electro magnetic field nearby, what should I do?"

"Find the source and report back to me,"

"Yes mistress," Rob sighed. The mistress thing was starting to get on his nerves.

As he continued on, his sensors started to go haywire, his sound receptors were getting feedback and his optic sensor was getting snowier.

He came up to a dead end, but there seemed to be something among the old crates.

Rob dug around a little and soon found a large metal crate, opening it, he found an old android body.

Then suddenly the androids eyes lit up, at the same moment all of the interference disappeared.

Rob backed away as the android raised itself out of its metal container.

It had a gaunt build and powerful hydraulic limbs, his head was human shaped, but instead of iron teeth, his mouth contained a pair of sharpened alligator clips.

"Alert, Alert" screamed the voice in Robs head. "AI: Viral Low-light Attack Droid or VLAD detected, converting all power to firewalls.

"Vell, vell, vell," the robot chortled in a cheesy Transylvanian ascent. "It seems that a pitiful little android stumbled across my resting place." "You, my little robot, are going to be the first of many to be… reprogrammed."

Then VLAD jumped onto Rob, pinning him to the floor, "Feel my bite," he hissed, and sank his alligator clip teeth into Robs neck.


	4. Chapter 4

VLAD took his fangs out quickly and spat out blood. "An organic?" he growled angrily.

"I'm the ROB buddy, and I'm sending you back to hell," said Rob in a low voice.

VLAD was thrown against the wall as 200 PSI hit him square in the chest. He quickly regained his composure, "You have not heard the last of me human, once I find a suitable victim, YOU will be the one going to hell." Then he vanished.

Great, a camouflage device, perfect.

"Rob, report, what have you found?" buzzed GLaDOS' voice.

"I think I've found an old anti-AI, he acts like a cliché vampire, only I think he sucks energy instead of blood." Rob responded, already starting to run back to GLaDOS' chamber.

"VLAD," growled GLaDOS. "I thought I had incinerated him decades ago, make shore he doesn't get to the breaker switches," GLaDOS ordered. "If the facility loses lighting were as good as…" GLaDOS was interrupted as the facility was plunged into darkness. "…Dead," GLaDOS finished. "Rob, get back her now, he'll be after me, if he manages to infect me everything more hi-tech than a toaster is doomed," GLaDOS, whispered.

Rob broke into a run; he smashed his way into the elevator, overriding the system to make it go faster.

In a few minutes he was in the control room. The compassion core was lying in a corner shivering. "H-h-hold me, please," it chirped. "I'm scared."

Ignoring the AI, Rob ran over to GLaDOS, who was facing the monitors, watching intently.

"Mistress," he gasped, his lungs nearly bursting from the effort of moving so fast. "What should I do now?"

"Do?" asked GLaDOS, slowly turning to face Rob. "You don't have to do anything, just jump into the nearest incinerator; you're not pure enough to be reprogrammed."

Rob said a certain four letter word which shall not be named here.

GLaDOS' single yellow "eye" had turned blood red. Two wires near her head were cut and rejoined with a small computer chip.

"You're to late," cackled an evil voice behind Rob.

Whirling around, Rob saw VLAD, only now his eyes were glowing brighter and he seemed to move with more grace and speed.

For one second, GLaDOS' eye changed back to yellow, "Use light Rob!" she screamed. "Direct light fries hisssssssss." GLaDOS trailed of as she shut down.

"You interrupted my feeding organic," VLAD growled. "I didn't get the chance to put complete control over your mistress here, but I don't think that she vill ever speak out of turn again," then VLAD rammed into Rob, sending him into the monitors and electrocuting him severely.

Rob glanced around him, the wires from the monitors were still live, he still had a chance.

VLAD swooped over and hit Rob again, throwing him on his stomach.

"Instead of killing you outright, I think I'll make you suffer a little first, come, see who you have served with unclouded eyes," VLAD cackled. He then put his hand on the back of Robs head, hacking into his system.

"Compassion core system deleted," droned Robs little computer voice. The voices stopped echoing in

Robs head, he felt the cloud that the compassion core had put on his will evaporate. He was free of GLaDOS' control.

"Any last words organic?" cackled VLAD.

"Just four," said Rob, turning to face VLAD, in his hand he clutched his ocular sensor, which he had hooked up to one end of a split wire. "Let there be light," he then touched the other wire to the sensor, completing the circuit and supercharging the "eyes'" LEDs'.

VLAD screamed in pain as the light hit his night vision eyes, which could not adjust to different levels of light, and so caused an overload in the AI processors, shutting him down for good.


End file.
